The Power of Two
by PuppetMunster
Summary: When two twins are separated because of the games, what will happen? Welcome to the 125th hunger games, and the 5th Quarter Quell! What twist lies in store?(All characters are OC's)


**AN: This is just a little story I thought of, I feel confident in the plot I have planned. Enjoy!**

_Laci's POV:_

I laid in my bed in District 7 staring at the ceiling. Maci, my twin sister, was snoring beside me. We've been inseparable since we were born. We've never had separate rooms, we've never even had separate beds. Today was the reaping, me and Maci turn 14 tomorrow, we've always had the same birthday party. Maci was already making plans for our party, she was confident we wouldn't get reaped. I, on the other hand, was not as confident. I remember back to when the announced the twist in this year's quarter quell.

President Coin was made president after the rebellion, but that didn't change anything, it just made District 13 safe alongside the Captiol. Not that they cared, they got to keep their entertainment. How they can find entertainment in kids killing each other is beyond me.

(AN: bold is the TV)

"This year, as a reminder that not everyone can be saved, there will be NO VOLUNTEERS." President Coin said, her voice booming.

My face dropped, No volunteers? That means if one of us was reaped nobody could help us... Everyone said they'd volunteer if one of us got picked, we can't be separated they said. Like a cat and its litterbox, you can't have one without the other...I know I know weird metaphor, but you get the idea.

Maci just cracked that huge smile of her's.

"It's fine! Not like we'll get picked anyway!" She smiled, hugging me from the side.

I hugged her back, forcing a smile, how could she be so sure...?

My memory shifted into images of Maci getting killed in the games, I shook my head, no! I wasn't gonna go there.

Maci shifted beside me and when she saw I was awake she smiled.

"Happy reaping day..." She grinned.

"You to." I kissed her head.

She jumped out of bed and went to the closet. I went to my closet a little more slowly. Closets are the one thing we didn't share...although that doesn't mean we don't borrow each other's clothes. I looked into the mirror that hung on my closet door, had I slept at all last night? I didn't look like it. My white hair was a mess. I grabbed my brush and started to work the tangles out. Maci was changing in the closet, she came out in a frilly pink dress, with rainbow striped tights, and white flats. She always wore the white flats on reaping day, she says it's good luck because we both have white hair. The two major differences between our appearances are our eye color, her's are jade green why mine are icy blue, and our hair, we both had moonlight white hair, but her's was curly why mine was straight. Like uncooked pasta... Another minor, but more noticeable, difference was we had a minor weight difference. Well, muscle difference really. But our personalities are not alike very much, but I'll let you figure that out for yourself. I went into the closet why Maci brushed that curly head of hers. I chose a basic pair of blue jeans, I chose one without holes for Maci's fashion loving sake, since It may be the last time I see her. No! What was I talking about? We've been through two reapings already we're fine. We technically turned 12 the day after the first reaping, but President Coin couldn't have cared less. We'd be 12 in time for the reaping so we were put in. I picked out one of my better looking shirts, it hung loosely on my body. I put my clothes on and stepped out of the closet.

"AHHH! You look super!" Maci squealed, hugging me.

I smiled at her, oh how I loved my sister. I put on my knee high boots and Maci grabbed my hand and led me out to the door. As soon as we stepped outside the smell of salt water and fish filled my nose, oh how I loved that smell... Maci skipped as we walked to the reaping. I looked around, it was deserted... It felt strange. I don't know what was different about this year but something was.

We got in line and got our fingers pricked. Maci yelped and sucked on her finger, whimpering softly. I tried to reach her but had to get mine pricked, and when I was done she was gone. Oh well, I'd find her after. I found a spot in th crowd just as Ashlyn, a previous victor, and the mayor were taking their seats. We recently lost our previous male victor, may he rest in peace. Hana Ankam took her place at the mic.

"Welcome welcome to the 125th annual hunger games!" She squealed in her annoying Capitol accent, I hated it.

I tuned her out as she droned on and on and on about the rebellion that made President Coin elected. I only slightly tuned her back in when she squealed that it was time to draw the names and the boys would go first.

"Brandon Ekaton!" She squealed, clapping.

Didn't know him, didn't care. I didn't even pay attention to what he looked like, or even when Hana walked over to the girl's bowl slowly. She opened the paper slowly for 'effect'. I rolled my eyes, this was just insane.

"Laci Kon!" She squealed when she finally opened the stinkin' thing.

Oh no.

**AN: I hope you enjoy! **

**I typed this all on my iPad so please excuse any spelling errors.**

**Review and tell me what you figured out about their personality differences! Or just review, that's awesome to!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**This seemed longer on my iPad then when I copied and pasted it to this word doc thing... I thought it was really long! D: **


End file.
